No Turning Back
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes' relationship starts out rocky. Mercedes isn't too sure she wants to pursue a relationship with Sam. Sam is certain she's what he wants. Can they withstand all obstacles that stand in the way of their love or is their relationship doomed from the start.
1. Chapter 1

No Turning Back

AU Samcedes

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

He'd been staring at her for the past hour. Mercedes sipped her tea and decided to ignore him. He sat with a group of young men who all chattered animatedly but his attention was on her completely. Mercedes snuck a peek at him when his attention was grabbed by the waiter. He was built, nice broad shoulders. Blonde hair in an attractive short style that highlighted his amazingly strong features. He had stunning bright green eyes and full pink lips. She looked at his left hand, no ring. That she could see anyway. Blondie had big hands though. She looked down at at his well worn chuck Taylor sneakers. Big feet too. He was wearing a snug slate grey Underarmor T_shirt. He also had on dark wash jeans. Mercedes licked her lips subconsciously not knowing that the blonde man saw her checking him out while he and his friends gave their orders. He caught her eye and winked at her smirking when her eyes widened as she struggled to make it seem like she wasn't checking him out. Mercedes cursed herself for getting caught staring at him. She shook her head and took another sip of her drink before she unlocked her phone and moving her fingers like she was texting. She took a chance and looked up to find the man staring at her. His gaze was so intense she almost dropped her phone in her glass of tea. She swallowed. She couldn't force herself to look away even as the man's mohawked friend waved his hand in front of the blond man's face then followed his gaze and let out a low whistle. Mercedes finally looked away and picked up her phone to look busy. When she looked up again the blonde man's friends were leaving their tips and heading out. The mohawk guy slapped the blond on the shoulder and headed to the door.

When the mohawk guy passed her table he winked at her and licked his lips. Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head returning her gaze to the blonde man. He sat at the table alone just staring at her before he stood up taking his wallet out of his back pocket. He threw a few bills on the table stuffing his wallet back in his pocket. Mercedes panicked as she watched him approach her table. He stood looking at her for a few seconds before he smiled. "is this seat taken?" he gestured to the empty seat in front of her. She shook her head no and cleared her throat. He sat down still staring and smiling. Mercedes wondered if he was just crazy. She was about to open her mouth to introduce herself when the man held his hand out."Hi, I'm Sam Evans" Mercedes smiled and shook his hand. "Mercedes Jones" Mercedes licked her lips nervously as Sam's eyes scanned and settled on her lips. "You have pretty lips" he said softly as his gaze moved back to her eyes. Mercedes chuckled. "Thank you, you have nice lips too" Sam bit his lip releasing a small breath. "You also have a gorgeous face, amazing eyes, and a deliciously sexy body" Mercedes' eyes widened and she almost choked on her tea at his bluntness. She looked at him with wide eyes. Sam turned red and sighed. "I meant to say I think you're beautiful. But I meant what I said." Sam gazed at Mercedes and shrugged. Mercedes didn't know what to say no one has ever been that blunt. Except her friend Santana Lopez. Mercedes just nodded not wanting to embarrass herself by saying something stupid. Sam looked worried and sighed. "I went too far didn't I?" Mercedes thought for a second "No" Mercedes was intrigued by this man. He was incredibly sexy and she did like a man who knew what he wanted. She decided to throw caution to the wind and looked at the blond man. She took a deep breath and said: "You want to come back to my place?" it was Sam's turn to choke and look at Mercedes wide eyed.

Mercedes really hadn't meant to say that and was mentally kicking herself but at the same time she wanted to see what Sam would say. She chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation. She watched Sam ponder the idea for a second but then he looked into her eyes and smiled "Yes" Mercedes bit her lip and smiled and called over the waiter. When she'd payed the bill she gathered her phone and purse. Sam held the door open for her checking out her ass in her fitted dress as she passed in front of him. Sam led her to his car. He opened the door for her then headed to the drivers side. It was a older model Lexus but only a few years. The interior was immaculate not a scratch or dirt smudge. Hanging from his rearview mirror were pictures of him and two younger looking blonde kids when they were younger. Sam saw her looking at the pictures and smiled. "My younger sister and brother Stacy and Stevie. They're twins" Mercedes nodded and looked at another that looked fairly recent. It was Sam holding a newborn. "My nefew. Stacy had him about a month ago" He clarified. Mercedes opened her mouth to ask how old she is but decided no to. "She's 16 and her son's dad is 19 but he ran out on her when she found out she was pregnant" Mercedes knew that the girl must be devastated. They chatted as She directed him where to go. In no time they'd pulled up in front of her apartment. Sam got out and walked around to her side opening the door and helping her out. "Thanks" Sam nodded as he followed behind her. She led him up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of apartment door. She unlocked the door and led him inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" she started off toward her bedroom but turned back around. "Do you want anything to drink?" Mercedes saw him looking at all her trophies for singing competitions. Sam looked up smiled and shook his head no. "OK, well I won't be long" Sam went back to looking at her photos and trophies. "Take your time" Mercedes dashed to her room and took a shower. She put on a pair of purple short shorts and a black T_shirt. She ran her fingers through her curls and went back into the living room where Sam was sitting on her couch looking around her apartment in appreciation.

"Singing competitions, when I was in high school and some college" she made her way over to where he sat. Sam looked up as she approached with a confused face. Mercedes pointed to the trophies on the shelf. Sam laughed to himself and said "I bet you're amazing" Sam looked her over and nodded in appreciation. "Damn, you're sexy" he closed the gap between them and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes for a minute before he kissed her placing a hand on each side of her face. Mercedes was blown away by how good of a kisser Sam was. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Mercedes let him work his tongue into her mouth swirling it around her mouth. They kissed until it was necessary for them to have air. Mercedes looked up at Sam dazed. "Damn" she whispered. Sam smirked and reached down grabbing her ass and giving it a good squeeze. "I could say the same thing about you" Mercedes took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Sam picked her up and sat on her bed with her straddling him. Mercedes fingered his soft blond locks. Sam kissed her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt running his hands over her stomach and up to her breast. Mercedes took off her shirt and bra then went back to sucking on a spot behind her ear she'd found the made Sam moan and squeeze her breast. She stood up suddenly ridding herself of her shorts and panties. Sam grabbed her by her ass and kissed the tops of both her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. Mercedes moaned and ran her hands over his shoulders and upper back. Sam tugged on her nipple with his teeth as moved his hand between her legs rubbing his middle finger over her folds. Mercedes threw her head back and moaned when he pushed his long middle and ring finger inside her and began to finger her.

Mercedes tugged on his belt undoing it and putting her hand in his pants. "Oh wow" she whispered when she felt how big he was. Sam smiled up at her giving each of her nipples a gentle tug with his teeth before he stood and removed a gold wrapped condom from his wallet. He got rid of his pants and boxers letting Mercedes eye fuck him for a minute before he laid down on her bed. Sitting up he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He looked her deep in her eyes and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. He pulled her on top of him and up his body until she was straddling his chest. Mercedes tucked a stray curl behind her ear and looked down at Sam. "I want you to ride my face while I eat your pussy" Mercedes raised an eyebrow and looked unsure. Sam stroked her thigh. "Trust me. I'll be fine." Mercedes was still unsure but moved up until she was hovering over his face. Mercedes held onto the headboard as she took a deep breath hovering over his face and looked down at Sam. "Are you-shit!" she moaned when she felt Sam tug her down onto his mouth and stick his tongue deep in her hole. Mercedes placed a hand on the wall and tried to lift up to get away from his flicking tongue but he wrapped his forearms around her thighs keeping her in place. Mercedes rocked her hips against his face reaching down a hand to grip his hair. "Oh my god! oh fuck Sam! Don't stop!" Mercedes screamed. She ground her pussy against his tongue. Her legs started to shake and she knew she was close. "ah fuck, don't stop, don't stop. shit please don't stop" she chanted rocking her hips faster. She tried again to lift up but Sam only tightened his grip on her thighs. "Oh god! Ah! I'm coming! shit! Sam!" Mercedes screamed. She felt that familiar feeling stirring in the bottom of her stomach and as Sam licked and sucked her clit she felt a warm liquid gush from her pussy. Mercedes silently screamed her release. "shit" she breathed as Sam lifted her off his face.

Mercedes took a deep shaky breath and looked at Sam. He looked like a sexy hot mess. His hair was standing up where she'd tugged on it, his face was red his lips were swollen and the lower half of his face and chest were coated in her fluids. Mercedes looked at the liquid curiously, her face turning red. Sam rubbed her thigh soothingly. "You squirted. You've never done that before?" Mercedes looked away embarrassed and shook her head. Sam turned her face to him and kissed her hand. "I'm glad I was able to make you do that. You taste amazing" he pulled her face to his and kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth and tongue. She didn't totally hate the taste. It was intriguing. Now she wanted to return the favor. She laid on him in the 69 position and took his impressive penis in her hand. She licked from the base to the tip and ran her tongue around the head. She heard Sam moan softly and smack her butt cheek lightly. Mercedes took as much of him into her mouth as she could and gently rolled his balls in her hands. Sam blew on her still over sensitive clit and began to fingering her slowly. Mercedes moaned with him still in her mouth, the vibrations making Sam's dick twitch in her mouth. Sam sped up his movements and Mercedes began rocking her hips against his fingers. "shit baby. Suck the tip" Sam kissed her thigh and sucked gently making a mark. Mercedes bobbed her head up and down on his dick simultaneously playing with his balls. Sam felt his balls draw up to get ready to drop a load. He pumped his fingers in and out of Mercedes' pussy feeling her clench around his fingers tightly. "Suck me harder baby" Sam moaned against her thigh. Mercedes sucked him harder and soon felt his muscles tense before she was rewarded with a mouthful of his cum. She swallowed and kissed his tip still rocking against his fingers. He twisted them in different directions until he found a way that made her legs twitch, pussy clench and make her bite down on his thigh. "ah! Sam!" she screamed when she came. She licked the spot on his thigh soothing the sting. "oh my god Sam" she breathed. She scooted down until her clit was in contact with the tip of his dick.

Mercedes reached down between them and eased his dick into her vagina. "oh" Mercedes moaned as she bounced up and down on Sam. She tucked her legs on either side of Sam's hips. Sam was definitely enjoying the view of her ample booty bouncing up and down in his face. Sam put his hands behind his head and bit his lip. He smacked her butt a few times and squeezed each cheek. He wanted to watch her face so he told her to turn around. She turned around and placed her hands on his chest as she bounced on him faster. Sam reached up and rubbed his thumb across her nipple until it got hard. Sam lifted her off of him and told her to sit in front of him with her legs stretched out. Once she did that he gripped her thighs and pulled her onto him and entered her. Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs around him leaning her forehead against his. Sam lifted her up and down on him. Mercedes bit her lip and dug her nails into his shoulder. "I love how tight you are baby" Sam sucked on her neck marking her as Mercedes moaned and tugged on his hair. She could feel that familiar feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "Harder" she moaned in Sam's ear. Sam flipped them to where he was on top without slipping out. He pounded into her pussy until she came screaming his name for all to hear. When he came he was quieter. He shuddered against her and whispered her name like a spoken prayer. He rolled off of her onto his back breathing heavily. They went to sleep cuddling each other. When Mercedes woke up Sam was frantic. She sat up alarmed. "What's wrong Sam?" she pulled her sheet up around her neck thinking he regretted last night. "I'm late for class" Mercedes looked at the clock. It was 8:15. "Shit, I'm late for work!" she jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom but Sam stopped her. "Hey" he kissed her slow and passionate. "last night was amazing. I hope we can do that again" Mercedes smiled and played with hairs at the back of his neck. "Sure." she found a sticky note and a pen. She wrote down her number and handed it to him. Sam smiled and kissed her again before he left.

Mercedes was smiling as she stepped into her classroom. Luckily her first period was a free planning period so she still had time to go over her lesson plans for the day. She heard her phone signal a new text message. It was Sam. *Hope you have a great day beautiful. Can I see you tonight?* Mercedes smiled and responded *Good Morning handsome. Sure that would be great, we should get to know each other in other ways besides sexually* Mercedes waited for a while but didn't receive a message back. She was writing down the assignment on the board when her phone chimed. She walked to her desk. *Anything you want as long as I get to see your gorgeous face again ;)* Mercedes smiled. *ok, Casanova. How about this weekend we go to the fair?* The bell rang signaling the end of first period. She placed a worksheet on all the desk and made her way back to her desk. She checked her phone just as her students began to file in. *Sounds great see you then* Mercedes was grading the earlier worksheets when the principal knocked on the door. "Good Morning Ms. Jones. You have two new transfer students" The principal waved in the two teenage boys. She shoved her phone into her drawer and look up smiling. Mercedes' stomach fell to her feet and her smile left her face. "Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman allow me to introduce you to your grade 11 English teacher Ms. Jones." Sam's eyes bugged out of his head and he grew pale. Noah nudged Sam and looked at him confused. "Isnt that the chick you met last night?" Sam suddenly began to smile. Sam stepped up to Mercedes and held out his hand. She shook his hand and smiled uneasily. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Jones" he winked and found an empty seat in the front of the classroom. Sam's friend Mohawk guy... Noah Puckerman walked up and imitated Sam's actions. Mercedes rolled her eyes and directed him to the Vacant seat beside Sam. "Alright Ms. Jones, enjoy your new students" Mercedes heard Sam snicker but cover it with a cough. Mercedes nodded to the principal with a tight smile. _Oh boy_. She thought as she went to her desk to start the lesson.

 **AN: This is a story I'm working on since a lot of you said you would like to read a story by me, I currently have only two chapters of this written but I want to post the first and see how many of you like it before I continue. If you like this story, leave a review. If you have questions or concerns PM me. Just remember to keep the reviews nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

No Turning Back

Chapter. 2

AU Samcedes

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

Mercedes could feel his gaze watching her every move as she moved around the classroom and explained the assignment that was due later that week. She leaned against her desk and crossed one leg over the other. "Damn dude, I see why you were staring so hard yesterday. She is fine as hell" Mercedes heard Noah Puckerman whisper to Sam who glared at him and shook his head. "Fuck off Puckerman. She's off limits" Mercedes smiled to herself. she walked around her desk and sat down. _Good, he's mature enough to understand that what happened can't happen again. How could I not have asked him his age? If anyone finds out my career is over._ Mercedes put her head in her hands. "Hey, you ok" Mercedes looked up to find Sam standing at her desk with the assignment requirements. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to yell at him but decided not to make a scene. "I'm fine. Did you have a question about the assignment?" Sam furrowed his brow and looked around the room. Everyone was looking over their papers or just talking amongst themselves. He turned back to Mercedes. "Why didn't you tell me you worked here, or that you were a teacher?" Mercedes looked at him like had two heads. _Is he serious right now?_ He was upset with her because she was a teacher? The nerve of him. She leaned forward on her elbows. "Why didn't you tell me you're a minor?" she hissed. She leaned back to calm herself. Sam bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I thought you were in college or something. Besides it's not like you asked me my age" he stopped talking when he saw the dangerous look on her face. "Look we're both in the wrong here. But in exactly 3 weeks from yesterday I'll be 18 so it won't be a crime if we have sex" Mercedes looked at him incredulously. "What we did was wrong, it won't be happening again" Mercedes closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sam leaned over the desk and chuckled. He looked at her and licked hiss lips before saying "Funny, it wasn't wrong when you were sitting on my face while I ate your pussy, or when you were sucking my dick or even when I was fucking you and you were telling me not to stop and to fuck you harder" Mercedes slowly opened her eyes and sent him a glare so cold he would have frozen were it possible. _W_ _hat the hell is wrong with this boy?_

Sam shook his head and went back to his desk tossing his assignment down. Puck looked over at his friend. "Dude, tell me you didn't ask her out. In class. And got turned down" Sam flipped him the bird, pulling out a pencil to get started on the worksheet. For the rest of class period Sam just stared at her as she talked and watched her movements as she moved. Puck noticed how Sam would watch the way her hips move and lick his lips. Puck saw on many occasions that when Ms. Jones would make eye contact with Sam he would wink and she would get an uncomfortable look on her face or roll her eyes. Puck nudged his friend. Sam turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what happened when I left you yesterday?" Sam shrugged keeping his eyes on Mercedes. He smirked when he saw Mercedes cross her legs and blush as she watched him lick his lips. "Nah dude. You are eye fucking her the way you were when Ashley Talley finally let you get some... Dude!" Suddenly it all clicked into place for Puck. Puck looked at his friend wide eyed. He looked closely at Mercedes and searched her for any signs of his suspicion, besides their obvious eye fucking. He saw a faint purple bruise on the side of her neck that she missed when putting on her makeup. Puck looked at Sam and saw faint nail marks on his arms and a hickey on his neck that he didn't bother to cover up. Mercedes walked toward them and crossed her arms over her chest. Sam's eyes zeroed in on the way her breast were pushed up when she did that. "Is there a problem boys?" Puck shook his head. He could see why his friend would go for Ms. Jones, she was a woman, a with woman curves. She was beautiful. She had an incredible fashion style. Today she wore a white and black color block dress that fell an inch above her knees. The five inch nude heels made her already amazing ass sit higher. She wore her hair in a half up half down curly hairstyle with side swept bangs. She raised her brow and walked back to her desk. Both boys' eyes were glued to her ass. Sam punched his friend on the arm when he caught the boy eyeing Mercedes.

Puck rubbed his sore arm grumbling. "She's off limits." Sam warned. Puck looked at Sam and smirked. "Except to you" Sam squinted at Puck and clenched his jaw. "What are you talking about?" Puck laughed and shook his head. "Fine, be that way. Just be careful" Sam looked at him a moment more, then nodded and looked straight ahead. It was no use lying to his friend, he could always tell. The bell rang and everyone packed up to leave. Sam took his time putting the cap back on his pen after writing down the homework assignment. Mercedes knew what Sam was doing but didn't bother him. She grabbed her lesson planner and walked past him to the board. She could feel his gaze on her as she wrote down the assignment for her freshman English class. Sam set his textbook on the desk looking out the door to make sure the halls were empty after the warning bell sounded. Mercedes turned to find Sam behind her looking at her hungrily. She shook her head. "No Sam, are you crazy?" Sam licked his lips and stepped closer to her pulling her into his arms. "You look beautiful Mercedes" he said as he breathed in the scent of her vanilla and brown sugar body wash. Mercedes knew she should put some distance between them in case someone walked through the door. Sam moved his hands down to her ass squeezing her cheeks. "I miss your touch pretty lady" he whispered against her ear kissing her neck. Mercedes' judgement was clouded as she leaned toward him and kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck melting into him. Sam lifted her onto the nearest desk and began sucking on her neck. Mercedes pushed against Sam until he looked at her. "Sam you have to go. I have class and you probably do too" she got off the desk and straightened her dress. She walked to the door discreetly checking for teachers or students. Sam came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He led them back to the desk and set her back on it. He moved his hands over the tops of her thighs under her dress. Sam kissed her earlobe as he found her clit through her panties and began rubbing it with his thumb. Her head fell back and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. "You're getting wet pretty lady, that's not convincing me that you don't want me" Sam whispered in her ear. He pressed harder against her clit making her gasp as buried her head in his shoulder. Sam moved her panties aside and inserted his middle finger in her pussy. Mercedes moaned into his shoulder. Mercedes rolled her hips on his finger gripping his finger with her clenching pussy. "Sam! Shit, don't stop" she moaned. Sam pressed his lips to hers to swallow the scream that erupted from her. Mercedes breathed deeply. "I can't believe I let you do that" she shook her head. _What are you doing? you're only making the situation worse._ Sam smirked as he kissed her temple. "Still not hearing that you don't want me" he whispered against her hair. "Hey, Ms. Jones I have a question about the-" Puck came in and stopped short. They both looked toward the door as Sam pulled his hand from her panties and Mercedes got off the desk looking ashamed. "I'll just come back" Puck walked backwards until he was out of the door. Sam looked up at the ceiling cursing under his breath. He looked back at Mercedes. He took a step toward her but she held up her hands.

Mercedes looked at Sam. "See what I mean. I can't-we can't. You have to go Sam" Sam opened his mouth to say something but just nodded and gathered his things. He left her class room and she went to her supply closet and got some Clorox wipes and air freshener. She wiped the desk down thoroughly and sprayed the room before she went back to her desk to feel ashamed. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Puck stepped into the room. Mercedes stood and moved to stand in front of the young mokawk boy. "What you saw-It's not what you think" Puck raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? It looked like you were letting my best friend finger you. On a desk. That your students use. The door was open. What if it wasn't me that walked in but another student, or teacher? What you and Sam are doing could cost you your job Ms. Jones. But like I told him when I figured it all out earlier, be careful. I can tell he's totally into you more than he was into any female since I've known him." Mercedes hung her head and looked down at her shoes. _Oh great just what I need to hear._ Mercedes looked up Puck. "I know you have the power to ruin my career with what you know and saw but I'm handling letting him down easy" Mercedes looked at him to read his expression. He nodded. "He sure is a lucky guy to have met you first Ms. Jones. Not that it makes any difference but I'm 18. Totally legal." Mercedes gave a small smile. "Noah, you're sweet but I'm already in enough trouble as it is even though you're of age it'd still be morally wrong. I didn't ask his age and he looks older than he is. But none of that will matter if what happened gets out" Mercedes looked at Puck with pleading eyes. He held his hands to his heart. "You have my word Ms. Jones" Mercedes nodded. Puck gave her a sweet smile and a small wave. He left as her freshman students filed in winking at a couple girls who said he was hot. Mercedes got her class to settle down as she popped in a movie and handed out worksheets. As the day went on Mercedes tried to figure out a way to let Sam down easy. When the day ended and Mercedes got home she decided to call Sam over to tell him face to face that what they were doing had to end. She put on appropriate clothing consisting of jeans and a t-shirt. She sat on the couch and waited for him to show up. While she waited she flipped through the channels until she found something interesting. She ended up falling asleep on the couch as she waited. She was awaken at 12:15 in the morning by someone knocking on her door. She sat up slowly wiping the sleep from her eyes. She made her way to her door and looked out her peep hole. Sam stood on the other side biting on his lip waiting for her to open the door.

Mercedes opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Sam tried to give her a hug but she moved away from him. She walked past him and sat on the couch pulling her legs under her. Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment before he sat beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?" Mercedes looked at Sam and picked up her phone showing him the time. "I text you and told you to come by at 6pm. That was six hours ago Sam. You could've at least sent a text to say you were going to be late" tardiness was a pet peeve of hers. Sam side eyed her but sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I was out trying to clear my head so I'd be prepared to hear you end what barely started" he said softly not looking at her. Mercedes sighed too. She bit her bottom lip. "Sam, you know it's for the best. I'm 28. You're 17. We don't know each other except in the physical sense. We got caught by your best friend, another student of mine. I think you're amazing but you should date girls your own age" Sam shook his head. "I want to be with a woman, with goals for her future not just if the quarterback of the football team thinks she's hot" Sam looked at Mercedes finally and scooted closer to her. Mercedes moved away from him setting one of her throw pillows between them. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow tossing it to the other side of the couch. He took her hands into his own. "If I transfer schools when I turn 18, will you be with me then?" Mercedes withdrew her hands from Sam's and stood up. She had a lot of thoughts running through her head. She needed to think. She walked over to her window and looked out at the city buildings lit up. "Mercedes? Please say something" she heard him say. Sam didn't know what to do. He'd finally found a female he could see himself with and it was just his luck that she happened to be older than him by more than a few years but also his teacher. He knew that he refused to lose her just because the laws of society said they couldn't be together. He got up and stood beside her at the window putting his hands in his pockets so he could resist the urge to touch her. Mercedes turned away from the window and looked up into his eyes. Sam licked his lips as they stood looking at each other for a while. Finally Mercedes spoke. "Sam, I just don't know. I can't lose my job, it's all I have" she closed her eyes. Sam decided to throw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close. "I understand. I just can't not have you in my life somehow. I want to get to know you so that we can at least be friends." Sam laid his chin on top of her head.

Mercedes pulled back and looked up at Sam. "I could have used a good guy like you when I was your age" Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead. Mercedes had to admit that it felt good to be in his arms and soon found herself slipping her hands under his shirt and rubbing his back. Sam lifted her face to his and kissed her. Mercedes kissed him back. She pushed him onto her couch and straddled his lap. He grabbed her ass pulling her closer and nibbling on her earlobe. Mercedes tugged on his shirt. "Off now" she said as she whipped off her shirt and shimmied out her jeans. Sam was in awe of the woman who stood before him in just her pink lace bra and boy shorts. Her brown skin glowed in the light of the moon coming through her window. "You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried" Sam said softly as he stood up removing his clothes. When he'd gotten his clothes off he moved behind her and put himself flush against her back moving her hair away from her neck refreshing the hickey there. Mercedes reached behind her to cup him in her hands. He moved them to the couch and sat her down spreading her legs with his knee as he hovered over her. He grinded himself against her clit relishing in the way her body reacted to the slightest touches he placed on her. Sam moved between her legs nipping at the cloth covering her pussy. He sucked her clit through the panties. Mercedes swiveled her hips and panted wanting skin to skin contact. "Sam... Please... I want to feel your tongue on my wet pussy. Suck my clit baby" Sam inhaled her wonderful scent of woman. He tapped her thigh for her to lift her hip and removed the panties. He licked her entrance long and slow savoring the taste of her on his tongue. "I'll always love the way you taste. Like honey" Sam pushed his tongue inside of her twirling it around as he wrapped his lips around her clit. Mercedes grabbed his head rotating her hips in a figure 8 motion. Mercedes didn't care about how loud she was being. Sam loved that she was being so vocal. He aimed to please. His skills were outstanding with women in his age group but to know that he could make an older woman scream the way he made Mercedes scream made him feel like he was on top of his game. Mercedes cursed loud as she felt her release approaching. She closed her legs around his head and her his lifted off the couch as her orgasm hit her hard. "Fuck!" she panted. Sam laid his head on her thigh and smiled up at her. "So I was good?" Mercedes looked down at him and sighed "Good? No, Sam you're fucking amazing!" she ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a breath.

Sam got up and sat beside her. Mercedes jumped in his lap and stroked his dick ready to go. Sam laughed and smacked her ass. Mercedes rubbed herself on him to get him coated in her juices. Mercedes leaned up and put him at her entrance sinking down on him until he was all the way inside. "I love how tight you are" Sam gripped her waist and rocked her back and forth on him while him thrust up inside her. Mercedes bit her lip hard as she bounced up and down on Sam's dick. Sam grabbed her breast squeezing gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist flipping their positions to where he was on top. He moved his hips in and out of her as she raked her nails down his back. "Ah fuck baby! Harder!" Sam put her legs on his shoulders going deeper. They both moaned at the new friction. "I'll never get tired of fucking you" Sam sucked hard on her collar bone marking her. "Don't stop. It feels so good" Mercedes moved her hips against him frantically. Sam grabbed her by her sides giving her everything he had. Mercedes reached a hand up and brushed the damp hair off his forehead and ran her fingers over his full lips. "Your lips are really sexy" she whispered. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Your everything is really sexy" Sam reached between them and began rubbing her clit trying to make her come. He watched her face screw up as she began to experience her orgasm taking her over. Her body tensed up and her mouth formed an O as she let out a wordless scream. Sam's orgasm followed soon after. He pulled out of her and lay beside her on the couch. Mercedes took Sam's hand and led him to her bedroom. He smiled at her as he pulled back the covers and laid between the cool sheets. He wrapped his arm around Mercedes pulling her against him. Mercedes closed her eyes as she listened to Sam's even breathing. "You okay?" she heard him ask. She turned to him slightly and looked into his eyes. "Won't your parents wonder where you are?" she asked softly. "No, not really. Well... My mom might but I always tell her I've been at Puck's. My dad is never home so he doesn't notice if I'm home or not" Sam lazily drew patterns on her hip and kissed her shoulder. Mercedes nodded and looked up at her ceiling. "Are you an only child?" he asked. She nodded. "I've always wanted a younger brother or sister though." Sam smiled. "Well as an older sibling I'll tell you sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be. Stevie is always borrowing my shirts and bringing them back with all kinds of weird stains" Mercedes laughed at the face he made. "That's what happens when you have siblings. I'm my parent's only child. I'm my dad's pride and joy. My mom and I butt heads slot because we're a lot alike stubborn" Sam leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I like a woman who stands her ground. It's sexy. Independence is a very attractive thing in a female that I like"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "You're very mature for your age" Sam and Mercedes lay in each other's arms talking and getting to know each other. They fell asleep just as the sun was coming up. When their alarms went off they got up and got ready. Sam kissed her cheek. "See you later" Mercedes nodded as she pulled on a robe tying it around her waist. She walked Sam to the door letting him kiss her on the lips before he slid down the railing whistling. Mercedes closed the door behind him leaning against it. "I'm not making this any easier" She said to herself as she went back into her bedroom looking for something to wear. She decided on a tan sequined shirt and a black fitted pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps with an ankle straps. She put her hair in a neat bun on top of her head. She went for a natural look when she did her makeup. She made sure to put extra concealer on her hickeys. She grabbed a banana and a bottle of water and headed to work. When she got to work she was in high spirits. She smiled and spoke to the teachers and students as she passed them on the way to her classroom. "Good Morning Ms. Jones, you're in a good mood today" Sam said as he leaned against his locker. Mercedes looked at him and smiled. "I am. It's a beautiful day" Sam gave her an amused grin. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. Mercedes looked down her binder and ran her tongue over teeth. "Fine Mr. Evans." Puck looked between the two and shook his head. "Have a good day boys" she got her key out and started walking off. "My day got better when I woke up next to a beautiful woman" Sam said as he stared at her ass and bit his lip. Damn that woman could dress. Puck looked at him with wide eyes. "Dude, what are you doing?" Mercedes stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. She gave him a dangerous look. "Kelly Anderson dude." Sam said to Puck but kept his eyes on Mercedes. She rolled her eyes turning around and walking away. Sam watched her until she disappeared into her classroom before turning to Puck. "Are you freaking nuts calling out your escapades with our teacher" Puck hissed. Sam furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I didn't say anything suspicious man. I just said I woke up next to a beautiful woman and I did" Puck sighed and straightened his backpack strap. "Well, the whole school don't need to know about it dude." Sam gave him a sarcastic salute and walked to his first class. Puck shook his head and headed to the weight room to work out. Mercedes thought back to the incident in the hallway and shook her head. What was that about? She decided to put it out of her mind and continue with her day. She got her lesson planning done and went to the teachers' lounge. She made herself a cup of coffee. She made her way back to her classroom stopping to admire the artwork on the walls outside of the art room. She saw a sketch of a superhero made by Sam. The superhero was a woman who was curvy and short with long hair flowing behind her. "I drew that the day we met in the diner after I left your house. I was late getting here to enroll because I was so intent on finishing it. You inspired that character because she's beautiful and powerful like you" Sam said coming to stand besides her looking at his drawing.

"I think I captured your natural beauty don't you think?" Sam looked down at Mercedes watching as her eyes roamed over the sketch. "She's beautiful, what's her name?" Sam shrugged. "I haven't thought of one" Mercedes nodded. Sam ran his finger down her arm smirking when he saw goosebumps appear. "You never cease to amaze me with how beautiful you are" Sam leaned toward her after checking the halls and kissed her cheek. Mercedes touched her cheek and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Sam!" he shrugged and walked backwards into the art room and blew her a kiss. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at the drawing one last time before she went back to her class room. She checked and responded to her emails for the rest of the period. When her junior English students came in she wrapped up her emails and stood up. Sam came in with Puck and stood in front of the desk. "Good morning Ms. Jones. You look amazing all glowing and radiant" Puck said as he took in her outfit. Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and squinted at him. Sam rolled his eyes moving his friend aside and set an apple on her desk. "I got you an apple." he licked his lips and winked at her. She pointed to his seat. "Have a seat Mr. Evans" she gathered her papers and walked to the front of the classroom. Sam looked her up and down smirking. "Yes ma'am" he went to his seat and opened his notebook to a fresh page. "Ready when you are Ms. Jones" Sam said in a thick southern accent. The class snickered and Mercedes narrowed her eyes. She cleared her throat and started class. When class ended Sam was the last to leave again. Mercedes went up to the board and erased the board. "Sam, you have to stop trying to skip your next class." she said with her back to him. She heard Sam laugh softly. She turned to face him. "No I'm serious Sam, we have to stop. I mean it. Go to class or I'm writing you up for being tardy" Sam leaned back in his seat looking at her. Mercedes pointed to the door. Sam stood up and left. When he'd gone she leaned on the desk taking a deep breath. _You can do this. You did the right thing_ Mercedes said to herself. She got through her next two classes and went home in a fairly positive mood.

Sam was sitting on the ground in front of her apartment door when she got home. "Sam, I was serious. This-" she pointed between her and Sam. "Is over. Please leave" she unlocked her door and stepped inside and closed the door in his face. That was the last time she saw him other than in class, even then he only came for two weeks off and on. She hadn't seen him in almost a month when he just showed up with withdrawal papers. He came up to her desk and set the papers in front of her. Mercedes looked up from the papers she was grading. "Sam, where have you been? You've missed almost three weeks of school" Sam smiled at her. She looked so pretty in a red dress and black three quarter sleeve cardigan. "I'm transferring to New Hammond High School. I just came to get my current grades" there was no mistaking the look of hurt in her eyes that she quickly covered with a smile. "New Hammond is a great school. I hope you enjoy it and succeed." she quickly printed up his last progress report and handed it to him. "Thank you" he said. They looked at each other for a while before Sam leaned toward her and whispered "I turned 18 two days ago. I really hope you'll consider what I asked a while back" Sam straightened up and smiled. Mercedes just stared at him. She blinked and took a deep breath. "Happy belated birthday Sam. It was a pleasure to have you in my class." Sam knew she was deflecting but smiled anyway. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine Ms. Jones" Mercedes blushed and looked away rolling her eyes. Sam winked at her and walked out of the classroom. Mercedes stared after him willing herself not to cry. Sam didn't know it but she'd come to care very deeply for him but refused to put her career in jeopardy. A student called for her and she wiped away a tear that had fallen and went to help the student.


	3. Chapter 3

No Turning Back - Chapt. 3

 **AU Samcedes**

 **AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

"Ms. Jones? Ms. Jones!" Mercedes was jerked from her thoughts by one of her students. Standing up behind her desk she turned to the student. "What happened to Sam Evans?" Mercedes swallowed and glanced at the girl. "H-he transferred to another school" Mercedes looked down at her grade book fiddling with some papers. "Why?" another student asked. Mercedes closed her eyes. "I don't know" she said as she opened her eyes again and looked at young boy. Truthfully she didn't know. There could have been a number of reasons why Sam transferred. Then again, he did say he wanted to transfer school when he turned 18 so they could-Mercedes shook her head. Surely he didn't actually transfer schools so they could be together. Mercedes' brows furrowed as she mulled the thought over. Shaking her head she laughed to herself. _Get it together girl. Maybe he came to his senses and realized that what happened between you two was not going to happen again. Ever. Which in your case is a good thing._ Mercedes suddenly realized that the thought of him moving on bothered her a lot more than it should have. Suddenly her head snapped up and scanned the classroom for Sam's friend Noah Puckerman. She checked her attendance sheet. Absent. "Have you guys heard from Noah Puckerman?" she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. A student sitting in one of the front rows of desks raised his hand. "I had weight training with him but I haven't seen him since Sam left" Mercedes nodded "OK thanks Joey" Mercedes sat down at her desk and pulled some test from her other classes to grade. Mercedes got lost in her grading and jumped when the bell rang. "OK, um read the next 3 chapters of the reading assignment and a two page essay is due next Wednesday" the class groaned and complained but Mercedes paid no attention as her thoughts returned to Sam and his friend. She shook herself out of her thoughts and headed to the teachers lounge. When she got there she poured a cup of coffee and added some cream and sugar. "Hey Jones, looking good" Mercedes turned to see Santana Lopez, a math teacher who taught Freshman, Junior and Senior math.

Mercedes smiled politely as Santana poured herself a cup of coffee and bought a pack of peanut butter crackers. Mercedes stood in front of the glass window that looked out onto the courtyard as she sipped her coffee. "Hey, what's up. You've been spacing out for a couple days now." Santana said as she looked at her Co worker with concern. Mercedes smiled and shook her head. "Just have a lot of test to grade that's all" Mercedes went back to staring out the window finishing up her cup of coffee. She checked her watch and saw that her next class was about to start. "See you Jones" Santana said as she watched the woman leave. Something was going on with Mercedes, more that just having papers to grade but Santana let it go. Mercedes got to her class just as the bell rang. She got her students settled and sat down to grade the last of the test. She was on her last test when her phone buzzed in her purse. Some of her students looked up from their essays and glared at her. "Sorry guys, I forgot to turn it off earlier... " Mercedes voice caught in her throat at the name that flashed across her screen. Sam. Mercedes glanced up and saw that most of her students were still working while others just doodled on their papers or flat out were asleep. She took a deep breath and clicked on the message icon. *Hey beautiful, how are you? sorry it took so long to get in touch but this new school has kept me busy. I tried out for the football team and made second string quarterback. Practice takes up a lot of my time during the week. Are we still on for the fair this weekend? xoxo Sam* Mercedes sat staring at her phone. She had all these emotions going through her head that she couldn't deal with at the moment. She sent back a quick reply. *Sam, how nice to hear from you. I'm happy you're enjoying New Hammond. You're on a great football team. They're the reigning state champs 4 years in a row. I'll text you and let you know about this weekend* she put her phone on silent and went back to grading her last test. Once she was done she got up to walk around the classroom offering help to those who struggled with parts of the essay or just wanted to have theirs proofread.

When the bell rang she bid her students a good day and got ready to leave for the day as soon as she sent a few emails and started on her lessons for the next day. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't see the tall figure leaning against her doorframe looking at her. "You look so beautiful when you're concentrating. I find it quite attractive how you lose yourself in your work." Mercedes' head snapped up and she looked right into Sam's bright green eyes. "Sam" she dropped her pen on her desk and leaned back in her chair. Sam smiled at her causing Mercedes' heart to flutter. She smiled back. They looked at each other for a long while before Sam pushed himself away from the frame of the door Turning to close and lock it. Mercedes took a deep breath watching him closely. She noticed that he was getting buffer. The sky blue shirt he wore clung to his chest and arms. He had on a pair of snug Blue Jeans with a rip in the knee and well worn chucks. Mercedes' eyes traveled back up to his face. His hair was getting longer and fell in his eyes. He had to keep taking his hands through his hair to keep it out of his face. He moved closer to her desk until he was behind her. Mercedes' senses were on high alert as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, causing Mercedes to shiver slightly when goose bumps appeared. Sam moved her hair away from her neck as he leaned down close to her til his mouth was next to her ear. "I've missed you beautiful" he licked the shell of her ear smiling when she moaned softly. Mercedes let all worries leave her as Sam's left hand found its way under her blouse and began squeezing her breast softly. Mercedes moaned and bit her lip. _Mercedes! You have to stop this! Stop him... Stop his hands..._ Mercedes shivered slightly as said hands ghosted near the hem of her skirt. "S-sam, you have to stop. We need to talk" she said breathlessly as Sam hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and moved down until his middle finger grazed her clit.

Mercedes gasped loudly. Sam kissed her neck and moved his finger rapidly against her clit for a few minutes before he inserted his finger into her wet pussy. Mercedes gripped the table and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning out loud. She reached one of her hands up to touch his face as she closed her eyes and let the feelings of pleasure wash over her. Her inner voice was screaming at her to snap out of this lust filled haze and recollect her thoughts. As much as she was enjoying Sam doing all kinds of delicious things to her she had to stop him. She grabbed his hands and moved them from her panties. Sam looked at her with a confused look on his face. Mercedes took this time to really look at the young man before her. He was handsome no doubt about that. But more than that he was someone she considered to be very special to her. She couldn't allow herself to keep leading him on, it wasn't fair to him or herself. She stood up and straightened her clothes. Taking a deep breath she reached up to move the hair out of his eyes. Mercedes smiled softly at Sam. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her palm. "Sam, you have to go. It was nice seeing you but this can't keep happening. I could lose my job, you have to stay away." Sam looked at her but said nothing. Finally he nodded and smiled. "For you, yeah. I can do that. This doesn't change how I feel about you though." Mercedes looked at the floor smiling slightly. "Where's Noah?" Mercedes asked suddenly. Sam looked at her questioningly. "He hasn't been in class since you transferred" She clarified. Sam blinked a few times before answering. "He's in Juvie." Mercedes' Jaw dropped. "What for?" Sam looked out the window blankly. "Fighting, why the sudden interest?" he looked back at her. Mercedes tilted her head to the side and frowned. "He's my student. He hasn't been in class since you left. Aren't you two best friends?" Sam nodded.

"OK then. So it's quite obvious that I would ask you where he is" Mercedes could tell that questioning Sam about Puck's whereabouts made him upset. She couldn't see why though. She shook her head and went to the door to unlock it. "Right. He'll be back in a week." Sam walked to where she was and kissed her cheek. "It was good seeing you pretty lady." he bit his lip and looked her over again. "Damn" he whispered. He winked at her and left. Mercedes walked to her doorway and chewed on her fingernail watching him walk down the hallway and taking a right through the double doors. She stood in that spot for a while going over the events of their encounter in her head. She returned to her desk continuing on her work. When she was done she gathered her things and left. The drive to her apartment was filled with her mulling things over in her head. When she got home she got into comfortable clothing and sat on her couch. It was crazy, everything reminded her of him. The couch, the bed. Mercedes took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. _Girl, get it together._ She pulled her knees up her and laid her forehead on her knees. She stayed like that until her cellphone vibrated. She got up and went to her counter to get it. She unlocked her phone and sighed inwardly. It was Sam. *Hey gorgeous, I know you need time but can we just be friends at least? I'm going to my family's cabin next weekend, do you want to join me?* Mercedes felt so conflicted. Her heart said yes but her brain said no. She set her phone beside her on the couch and went to her kitchen to get a bottle of water. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She needed to talk to somebody who she knew would never judge her for the choices she's made. She made a sandwich and took her phone into the guest room which served as an office. She shot Sam a quick message to Sam. *I'll think about it* she turned off her phone off in case Sam texted back. She opened her laptop and booted it up. While she waited she sipped her water and bit into her sandwich.

She opened up Skype and clicked on the contact she wanted to call. She felt nervous as she waited for the person to answer. "Mercy! Hey it's been too long. How are you?" Mercedes smiled. Quinn Fabray had been her best friend since they were in kindergarten. They stayed close up until sophomore year of high school when she got pregnant. To be fair she didn't communicate with anyone after she gave her daughter up for adoption. Following that she made real bad choices and fell into the wrong crowd and refused the help of all of her closest friends, Mercedes included and her daughter's father. A few years later she got help and got her life back on track. She and Mercedes reunited and rekindled their friendship. She recently got married to the father of her child and is now 5 months pregnant with their son. "I've been good, just busy molding young minds" Mercedes said nervously. She cleared her throat to cover it but Quinn noticed the quiver in her voice. "Mercedes, what's wrong?" she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly. "Not much really" Mercedes smiled brightly. A little too brightly for Quinn's taste. "Yeah, OK. Spill it" Mercedes swallowed nervously. "I met a guy" Quinn clapped excitedly. "That's wonderful Mercedes! Why were you so nervous to tell me?" Mercedes averted Quinn's gaze. "Because... I don't know" Mercedes chewed on her lip and wiped her computer keys with a napkin. "Mercedes?" Mercedes looked up into Quinn's eyes. "I had a one night stand with this guy and then he shows up in my class the next day" Quinn looked confused. "okaay... I'm not following you" Mercedes shook her head. "He was a new student. He was 17 Quinn. I was careless because I assumed he was around my age. He looks alot older than he is" Mercedes watched Quinn's reaction. Shock registered first, then awe, then sadness. "I'm... Wow" Mercedes winced. Quinn speechless wasn't good. Mercedes closed her eyes. "Well... How did that work?" Mercedes opened her eyes.

"The school day went OK. But when I got home I called him to come over so we could talk and we did... Until we didnt" Mercedes said softly. Quinn squinted at Mercedes. She could tell she was about to hear something very bad. "Please tell me you just watched a movie and then he left" Mercedes shook her head slightly. Quinn closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "I started it though, we were hugging and I put my hands under his shirt and then it went downhill from there" Quinn's eyes flew open. "Mercedes! You knew better. First off, inviting him to your place to talk? No. It should have been a public place like a coffee shop or diner. Second, your sexual emotions clouded your judgement. Have you spoken to him again?" Mercedes cringed. "The next day at school. It gets worse" Quinn couldn't imagine how it could but kept quiet urging her to go on. "After class ended. He came on to me and long story short he fingered me and we got caught by another student, his friend he joined the class with... But he said he wouldn't say anything!" Quinn gave her a look. Mercedes knew how stupid that sounded as soon as it came out of her mouth. Shaking her head Quinn asked tiredly "Any

Other encounters?" Quinn could tell by the guilty look on her face there was. "He came by the school today, after school ended." Quinn tilted her head to the side. "And..." " Well, he started with his usual sexual seduction techniques that I fell victim to but I stopped him before it went any further" Mercedes said proudly. Quinn shook her head. How did the tables turn so? How did her friend get herself into this situation? "But... He texted me about 30 minutes ago asking me to join him at his family's cabin this weekend" Quinn leaned closer to the computer. "What did you say" Quinn asked cautiously. Mercedes averted her gaze again. "Mercy" Quinn groaned. "I said I would think about it" Quinn looked at her incredulously. "What!" Mercedes flinched. "Where is the Mercedes Jones who threatened to kick my ass if I didn't clean up my act before I lost Joe, before I lost visitation rights to Beth. Where is that strong woman I admire so much?" Quinn asked. Mercedes hung her head. "I know what's happening is wrong but it's like... I don't know... There's something about him"

Quinn grunted and rolled her eyes. "You need to end it" Mercedes nodded. She knew Quinn was right. She definitely had to end it. "I'll text him right now and tell him no Mercedes opened the last from him and replied. "There it's done." Quinn smiled. "Good, now you can get your life back on track. Stay away from him and don't answer anymore text messages from him either" Mercedes' phone vibrated. She opened the message. "Damn" Quinn squinted at Mercedes who was lost in the text message she'd just received. She finally looked up. "Hmm?" she asked distractedly. "Who was that?" "Huh? Oh nobody. Just a weather alert" Quinn knew she was lying but decided to let it slide. "Well chica, I hope you know what you doing. I'm gonna go lay down. Little man is tired." Mercedes smiled and made cooing noises. Quinn laughed. "You're so weird" Mercedes stuck her tongue out but laughed too "Alright, tell Joe I said hi. Thanks for the talk" Quinn smiled. "You're welcome" Mercedes signed off and closed her laptop. She opened the text Sam sent and sighed. *Ok, well if you change your mind meet me there. 546 Sandlewood Drive* Mercedes shook her head and turned off her phone putting it on the charger. She got ready for bed and pushed all thoughts of Sam out of her mind.

 **AN: I'm glad that so many of you are liking my story so far, thank you so much for the follows, favorites and the reviews. Spread the word about my stories, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

No Turning Back Chapt. 4

AU Samcedes

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

Mercedes woke up the next day just going through the motions because she was so consumed by thoughts of Sam and his invite. She walked through the grocery store aimlessly throwing things from her list into the cart. She paid for her food and loaded it into her car. When she got home she got her grocery bags and took them up to her apartment. When she'd brought all her bags in and put away the food she decided to make herself a banana and nutella panini. When she finished she grabbed a bottle of apple juice and headed to her office to send a few emails and enter grades from a recent test for her freshman English class. She was fully focused and on her last test when her phone rang. She glared at her phone as it rang incessantly. She threw down her pen and snatched up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach for a little while with me?" Mercedes' breath caught in her throat as she thought back to her conversation with Quinn. _You need to end it._ I will. I'll just go with him to explain that. "OK. Fine" she looked across the room to the wall mirror. Her reflection judged her. She looked away. "Cool, I'll send the address" they said their goodbyes and Mercedes hung up. She wrote down the address and sat for a while deciding if she wanted to do this or not. Quinn's words rang in her ear as she grabbed her purse, phone, and keys. She forced the words of warning out of her head as she drove to the address. Her phone rang as she entered into traffic. Quinn's name flashed across the screen. "Shit" Mercedes groaned. She pressed accept. "Hey Mercy, I was just sitting at home and was thinking about how it's the weekend and you're most likely thinking about going to see Sam at his cabin, well I have a better idea. Why don't you come over and we can have a girls night." Mercedes kicked herself mentally. _Fuck my life_ Mercedes groaned internally. As the traffic inched along she got closer to a turnaround exit. _Turn around, make the right choice._ She drove right past the exit. "Quinn, you know I would love to, but I have a lot of papers and test to grade for my classes. That's what I'll be doing all weekend" she hated lying to her friend. When Quinn found out she would be incredibly upset. Mercedes hoped that when she told her three years from now they would be able to laugh about this.

On the other end of the call Quinn side eyed her phone. "Come on Mercy, you can take a couple hours to have fun" Mercedes really did feel bad. _What kind of friend am I?_ "I'm sorry Quinn. Maybe next weekend?" she offered. On the other end Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sure, just let me know" "Yeah, I will. Love you Quinnie" "Love you too" Mercedes hung up and shook her head ashamed. _Girl, you know you wrong for lying to Quinn like that_ her conscience chastised her. "I'm just going to tell him to stop contacting me, nothing is going to happen" Mercedes found herself on one hand hoping they could have a conversation without clothes being removed but on the other hand she wanted to feel his hands on her, his lips all over her body. "Stop" She said to herself. She gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to stop the raging war of emotions and thoughts in her mind. She decided to distract herself so she turned on the radio and sang along to songs she knew. An hour later she arrived at the beach. She sat in her car for a few minutes with her eyes closed. Before the war started again in her head she got out and began walking along the beach. It took a few minutes before she found Sam sitting on a blanket on a secluded area of the beach. She looked around at her surroundings. _This isn't good._ She stopped a few feet away to admire the young man in a light blue tank and tan cargo shorts. The setting sun reflected on his blonde hair. He sat next to a picnic basket rolling a small stick between his fingers. Mercedes walked to him and he stood up when she got close. They hugged and stepped away from each other and stood awkwardly. "You look beautiful" Sam said. Mercedes smiled shyly. She had on a peach colored sundress and silver sandals. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Sam waved away her compliment but winked at her. _Stay strong Mercedes._

 _"_ So, what's all this?" Mercedes gestured to the picnic basket and flowers. "It's a Beach Front picnic" Sam tapped his temple. He bent and picked up the bouquet of Lilies. "These are for you" he handed her the flowers. Mercedes accepted the flowers smiling as she bent to smell them. "They're beautiful, thank you" Sam smiled and invited her to have a seat on the blanket. He opened the basket and pulled out the wrapped food, some glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. He also placed two candles between them and lit them. He took the lids and wrappers off the food. He'd prepared both ham and cheese and turkey and cheese cut into squares. There were also Cool Ranch Doritos and regular Doritos and chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream. "You did all this for me?" Mercedes asked. Sam shrugged and looked toward the water. "Yeah, I wanted this to be special" he looked Mercedes right in her eyes. Mercedes smiled slightly and looked down at the glass of sparkling apple juice. They sat in silence for a while watching the water and the sunset. "This sunset is beautiful" Mercedes said softly. She took a sip of the apple juice and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "Yeah but it's not as beautiful as you" Sam said as he reached over and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Mercedes felt a tingle run down her spine when he did that. _Focus Mercedes_. She cleared her throat and set her apple juice aside. "Sam we need to talk" she said as calmly as she could. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure Sam could hear it. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam, you know I think you're an amazing person. You're so passionate and caring. This situation we're in is unfortunate. We have to end it. It should have never began, it shouldn't have continued. I'm a teacher. I see situations like this happening on the news and I say I'd never do that. Jeopardize my job, no not me. But then it did happen. Now I'm confused because I've come to care about you Sam. I care about you enough to put an end to this before I lose my job and we both end up with ruined lives." Mercedes looked up at Sam to find him still twirling the stick around in his fingers. Mercedes wanted to reach out to him but decided touching him wouldn't be a good idea.

Sam took a deep breath and set the stick aside. He looked into Mercedes' brown eyes and sighed. "I understand what you're saying Mercedes, I do but I've been thinking these past couple of days and I've come to realize that I love you. I try to forget about you, but you are always on my mind. I'm always thinking of the times we were together. I can't just walk away from you when I feel this strongly about you. I can't let you go…" he trailed off. He grabbed her hands, tightening his grip when she tried to pull away. He moved closer to her. "Sam. Let me go" she said softly. "I'm not your student anymore. Why can't we just give it a try?" Mercedes bit her lip shaking her head. "I can't Sam" Sam let out a frustrated growl. "Are you just afraid to admit that you want to try? To see if it will work?" Sam asked. He put his hands on both sides of her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Tell me we can try" he whispered against her lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Mercedes moved her head when he tried to kiss her again. "No Sam" She struggled against him but he just kept kissing her. Sam leaned her back onto the blanket and kissed her neck. "Sam…" his fingers found their way under her shirt and bra. Mercedes stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Sam grinded himself into her smiling into her neck when she moaned softly. Sam leaned up quickly to remove his tank before he went back to sucking on her breast. Mercedes bit her lip and ran her hands up and down Sam's arms when he removed her jeans and panties. She played with her nipples while he had fun with her pussy. She arched her back when he sucked hard on her clit. "Fuuuck!" she moaned loudly. Sam licked her faster and moaned when she started grinding her pussy on his mouth. He came up for air and stuck two fingers inside of her while massaging her clit with his thumb. Mercedes moaned again watching Sam bite his lip. He reattached his lips to her clit swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. "Sam… fuck! I'm coming!" she gasped. Sam flicked his tongue and pumped his fingers until she came screaming his name. He continued to lick her until her orgasm subsided. "Fuck" she panted. Sam moved beside her and ran his hand up and down her thigh. They lay beside each other silently. _That wasn't you ending things._ Her conscience said. Mercedes looked at Sam and pulled him to her kissing him roughly. She straddled him facing the ocean. She stroked him until he was hard. She aligned him at her center and sank down on him.

Sam gripped her waist to still her once he was all the way in. He breathed deeply as she began to move up and down on him. He enjoyed the view of him sliding in and out of her while her cream coats him. Mercedes bounced on him harder trying to drive away the thoughts that she was only making the situation worse. Sam squeezed a handful of her ass as he watched her ride him. Sam moaned softly as Mercedes rolled and twisted her hips. Sam grabbed her hips to still her and lifted her off of him. He gently laid her on her back and hovered above her. Looking into her as he entered her there was so much he wanted to say but he chose not to so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Once he was all the way inside he placed her legs on his arms and began thrusting slowly. Mercedes bit her lip and moved her hips to match him thrust for thrust. Mercedes rolled her nipples between her fingers and slipped her other hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. Sam leaned forward and kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him as he pumped in and out of her. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in time with Sam's. Mercedes panted and clawed at Sam's back as she flew into her release. Sam kissed and sucked on her neck as he slid his hand between her legs and rapidly flicked her clit to make her come. Mercedes held onto Sam tightly as she trembled through her orgasm. 'Come for me Sam" Mercedes whispered softly in his ear. Sam pumped into her a few more times until his muscles tensed and he shook as he shot stream after stream of hot cum into her tight, wet pussy. When he stopped shaking and they had both calmed down and had regular breathing Mercedes shook her head. Sam watched as she straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. Sam fixed his clothing and stood up. "Mercedes, are you ok?" he asked as she ran his hands up and down her arms. Mercedes nodded but said nothing as she gathered her things and looked at Sam. "We can't see each other again Sam. This happens everytime we're around each other alone. Don't call, don't come by, don't send gifts. ok?" Sam looked at her confused. He took a step toward her but she held up her hand. "Don't" she said before she turned around and headed to her car.

Sam stood rooted to the spot very confused. One minute they were wrapped around each other making love and now she was telling him that he couldn't see her anymore. _Maybe it's time you actually listen to her and give her some breathing room like she asked._ his conscience scolded him. Sam sat on the sand and ran his fingers through his hair tugging roughly on the ends. Meanwhile in her car headed home Mercedes was seriously mad at herself. She knew better but yet a young guy made her lose control and make bad decisions. _Come on Mercedes, it wasn't all him. You had a choice in the matter_ "Fuck My Life!" She screamed frustrated in the car. She laid her head back against her head rest and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the sun was just beginning to rise. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around her. the beach was basically deserted except for a few people snapping pictures of the sunset or playing with their dogs. She smiled at the happy scene as she cranked her car and put it into drive. As she headed onto the highway she reflected on the events of the previous night. It was hard for her to do but it needed to be done. She needed things to do that would keep her busy. She quickly punched in Quinn's number and waited for her friend to answer. "Hello?" came Quinn's groggy voice. "Wake up, Get dressed cuz we are goin to an early morning breakfast" Mercedes said cheerfully. Quinn grunted on the other end. "A sunrise breakfast huh? Is this to make up for ditching me yesterday for god knows what but I already know?" Quinn said with annoyance in her tone. Mercedes cringed but she knew she deserved it. "I will be honest and tell the truth I did ditch you but not for what you think. I just needed time to think and reflect on my life and the choices I've been making lately."

Quinn was silent on the other line. "Quinn?" Mercedes checked to see if the call was still connected seeing as how she'd just entered a tunnel. "Yeah, I'm here… I'm glad you finally see what I was telling you. everyone has their moments when they do things that could lead to trouble but finding your way back from it shows your true strength. I'm proud of you Mercedes" Mercedes smiled and headed down her street. "Thanks, I'll see you in about 10 minutes ok?" Mercedes got out of her car and headed up to her apartment. When she got inside she got in the shower. While in the shower she came up with some ways to keep busy, one way was to attend lamaze classes with Quinn when Quinn's husband Joe couldn't make it. Another way was to workout or join a Zumba class. When she got out of the shower she felt refreshed as it the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She got ready in a better mood than she'd been in a while. She was liking how she was feeling now, she wasn't going to go back… If she could help it.

 **A/N: Before you all start yelling at me, there are some things I need to explain! But first I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and left a review, even if you didn't leave a review and you only Favorited/ Followed the story or myself, I really really appreciate so much Thank You. Now as for this long ass break I took… I just couldn't seem to get my creative juices flowing. Trust me I feel bad that for three months you all had nothing from me and I'm truly sorry for that. I will continue to write as I get inspiration. I've been away at Job Corp for the last month or so trying to get used to it. I've been writing here and there when i'm not busy with classes and things. Only thing is that they don't have wifi. I'll have to find a way to get the stories posted. They wont be coming at normal times because of that. To be honest it may be a few more months before I can post another story. Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this to update. Reviews are my motivation to keep writing :)**


End file.
